


[Podfic] A Public Service

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: And not explicitly described, Audio Format: MP3, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Canon Compliant, Carny Clint, Community Service, Everyone is sassy, Fraction!Clint, Friendship, Gap Filler, Gen, Getting Arrested, Human Disaster Clint Barton, Human Trafficking, Humor, MCU!Clint, PSAs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve is not coping, but it's brief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: “I need you,” Tony said brightly, “to bail Captain America out of jail.”The story of how Steve ended up recording those PSAs for Peter Parker's high school. Also how he beat up a Brooklyn bar, went to jail, acquired two fountain pens, and finally made some friends who actually understood him.Granted, those friends were a billionaire inventor with no social skills, the only known surviving Black Widow, and a human dumpster fire who loves Dog Cops and won't wear shoes, but who's counting?





	[Podfic] A Public Service

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Public Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615595) by [onethingconstant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethingconstant/pseuds/onethingconstant). 



Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpRk42dm1ZQjl0N1k/view?usp=sharing) (12 MB) (Length: 21:26)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to onethingconstant for permission!


End file.
